


One Black Coffee

by conipo



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Gen, More likely than you'd think, Paulkins - Freeform, lovesick Paul, me projecting onto paul?, they bond over musicals and coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conipo/pseuds/conipo
Summary: Paul's thoughts as he goes to Beanies at the start of TGWDLM.
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	One Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've even written and posted, so I'm a bit nervous, But I hope you like it. Also, I relate to Paul Matthews a bit too much. Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. I am only one person.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!!!

He could feel it. The day was getting close. The day he would finally talk to her. Ted was always teasing him. Calling her, “the Latte Hotte.” In that dumb Borat voice of his.

Bill was wound up about his daughter again today. She was a good kid, He didn’t understand why Bill worried so much. He’d offer to get him his favorite, a caramel frappe.

As he walked out of the office and down the street, dutifully ignoring the Starbucks, he thought about her. What he would say to her if he ever got the chance. 

As he approached the door to the shop, a man angrily rushed out of there in a hurry. He took a second to look inside before he opened the door. 

There she was, looking annoyed. Something he liked about her: how she didn’t take shit from anybody. 

He stood in a nonexistent line as she got yelled at by her boss. It was awkward, but he was always in awkward situations. Nothing different there. 

Finally, she said, “Hi, can I help you?” and he stepped up to the counter, 

Looking to make this easier for her, he says, “Just a cup of black coffee.”

She turns to make his drink. On a whim, he thinks about tipping. Tipping is nice. Might even cheer her up. He pulls a slightly crumpled five dollar bill from his pocket and drops it into the tip jar.

To his surprise, she looks irritated. “Jesus, really?” Suddenly, and horrifyingly, she starts singing.

“Oh,” he talks fast over her, “no, no. Uh, no, I don’t need you to sing. I just tipped because, uh, people should tip.” 

She relaxes and thanks him and suddenly she’s talking to him, and all he can do is smile and nod along. She has a great sense of humor, and even though she’s being sarcastic, he can tell she really means it. 

“Not that you're an asshole.” She pulls out the five and jokes, “you meant this just for me, right?” 

Surprising himself he says, “Oh, no. That’s for you, I don’t give a shit about them.”

Then she’s off again, talking about her bosses this time, and he wonders how he got so lucky. They’re talking like they’re friends. Are they friends? Does this make them friends?

And then she’s talking about something he can really relate to: Musicals. Particularly a Godawful production of Godspell he was forced to see. And then, he is bantering with her, and laughing. And then, out of the blue he just tells her, “I don’t like musicals”

She asks him a question. Not about musicals, about coffee, why Beanies. And he obviously can’t tell her the real reason, that he likes seeing her. So he offers up another excuse, “Damn good coffee,” he takes a sip of mediocre-at-best coffee and smiles at her. 

“I see you in here all the time. What’s your name?”

“Paul”

“Hi, Paul. I’m Emma.”

Then they’re interrupted by some kid with glasses, and Emma turns to tend to his drink order.

In the haze of being interrupted Paul remembers to say, “Bye, Emma,” as he leaves the shop.

He paused down the street. “Emma” The Latte Hotte had a name.

“Aw, shit!” He forgot Bill’s Caramel Frappe. “Oh, well. Fuck Bill."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Comments are nice. Love you!


End file.
